Reverie Arc
The Reverie Arc is the thirtieth story arc in the series and the third in the Yonko Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Whole Cake Island Arc. After the Straw Hat Pirates' actions against the Big Mom Pirates are revealed to the world, royalty across the globe gathers for the Reverie. Meanwhile, the Revolutionary Army prepares for their next move. Summary Great Powers on the Move: The Upcoming Reverie Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot were sailing to Wano on the Thousand Sunny after their escape from Totto Land when Luffy and Chopper discovered a Raid Suit that Niji had apparently given to Sanji. Despite the two's pleas, Sanji refused to try it, and Nami revealed the addition of Zeus to her Clima-Tact. Carrot then received the newspaper, which told the story of their exploits against Big Mom and also included two new bounties for Sanji and Luffy. Sanji was pleased that his bounty now surpassed Zoro's, but was dismayed that his bounty poster included his family name. Luffy became depressed because he thought his bounty decreased to 150,000,000. People all across the world reacted strongly to the news, and on Fishman Island, Neptune was reading it as Shirahoshi came to join her family in traveling to the Reverie. Given Jinbe's actions against Big Mom, Neptune planned to declare Fishman Island under the Straw Hat Pirates' protection and a part of their territory. While Sakazuki read the news at New Marineford, he received a report that princess Komane had been captured by pirates and he was furious at the incompetence of the escort crew. Out at sea, Rebecca told Riku Dold III and Elizabello II about the news of Luffy's recent exploits when the pirate crew that had captured Komane set their eyes on the royal escort from their submarine, planning to abduct Viola as well. They fired a torpedo at the royals' ship, but Koby came in and redirected the shot before jumping on board and greeting the Dressrosa-Prodence Kingdom group. Helmeppo and the rest of the Marines then successfully took down the pirates and rescued Komane. Koby talked to Kyros before Rebecca came out with the news about Luffy, and Koby grew very happy as he read it, bringing him to tears of joy. Due to Luffy's actions against the Big Mom Pirates and reports of seven powerful pirate crews being under his command, he is now being called and considered as the "Fifth Emperor". Shanks reacted positively, saying that it looked like he would be able to reunite with Luffy soon. However, the other Yonko reacted more negatively, with Kaido angrily wondering why Luffy was in Big Mom's territory, Blackbeard saying that it was too soon for Luffy to be given the title, and Big Mom herself questioning Luffy's "victory" before swearing revenge against the Straw Hats. Back on the Sunny, the Straw Hats realized that Luffy had failed to see the extra zero in his bounty, making it 1,500,000,000, to the surprise of all. Meanwhile, the Revolutionary Army moved their headquarters to Momoiro Island and were preparing for a meeting of their executives while they read the news. Ivankov praised Dragon for the recent feats his son achieved, and was surprised to learn that Sanji was part of the Germa Kingdom. Dragon noted that the Germa Kingdom would not be able to participate in the Reverie. As they wondered why the executives were late, Sabo receive a call from Lindbergh, who said they got into trouble. While they waited, Dragon discussed with Sabo about their plan of declaring war against the World Nobles in the upcoming Reverie. The mentioned trouble was revealed to be the Pinkbeard Pirates attacking the Lulusia Kingdom. As the citizens begged for the pirates to leave, the four executives and army commanders, Morley, Belo Betty, Lindbergh, and Karasu appeared. After Morley overwhelmed the pirates with his Devil Fruit power, Betty awakened the citizens' latent potential to fight with the Kobu Kobu no Mi and rallied them, allowing them to overwhelm the pirates with Lindbergh and Karasu's help. After taking down the pirates, the executives told the residents to claim Pinkbeard's bounty and gave them a way to contact the revolutionaries if they needed to. As they left town, the executives talked about the Reverie, which was set to occur in two days. At New Marineford, Sakazuki heard that Fujitora went to Mary Geoise, which angered him. He sent Ryokugyu to get him out, but Ryokugyu was too lazy to do it, and the two admirals had a conversation. Fujitora said he had visited Vegapunk while journeying, and the scientist had invented something that could render the Shichibukai system obsolete. Meanwhile, royals gathered at the Red Port on the Red Line, where they could enter Mary Geoise through a Bondola. Shirahoshi was awestruck to see the surface world for the first time, while King Sterry was overwhelmed by a variety of people and races he had no knowledge of. As the royals went up to Mary Geoise on the Bondola, they were secretly accompanied by Morley, Karasu, and Sabo, the latter of whom was disguised as a guard next to Sterry. The Meeting of the Kings: Arriving at the Holy Land The royals riding the bondola later reached the top of the Red Line and they made their way to Pangaea Castle. From his estate, Saint Charlos spotted Shirahoshi and took an interest in her. The Reverie participants all gathered inside the castle and they conversed with each other at the socializing plaza. Several royals tried to get Shirahoshi's attention, but she accidentally offended them due to her inexperience with communication. Elsewhere, Rebecca and Vivi got acquainted with each other while talking about Luffy. Shirahoshi overheard them and joined in on the conversation as Sai got reaquainted with Leo before telling his comrade that he planned to cut ties with Kano Country. Wapol then approached Vivi and began insulting her until Dalton interrupted and drove him away. As Vivi got reacquainted with Dalton and Kureha, Rebecca talked to Dalton about Luffy. At Impel Down Level 6 solitary confinement, Doflamingo asked Magellan if he was guarding him and wondered if an assassin was coming to silence him to ensure that the Mary Geoise's national treasure remained a secret. Back at Mary Geoise, a mysterious person opened a chamber where a straw hat was stored. Meanwhile, Big Mom contacted Kaido to make an arrangement concerning Luffy. Kaido opposed working with her, but she reminded him of a debt he owed her. The Marines tapped into this call and grew concerned over the possibility of the two meeting, but decided against taking action because of Wano Country's defenses. At the Red Port, Garp and several Marines heard about the call, and Hina talked to Garp about Rocks, an entity whose era was over 40 years ago but was currently gaining power. Back at Mary Geoise, Shanks met with the Five Elders in person to talk about a certain pirate. Elsewhere, Sterry was brought before the Empty Throne to pledge never to sit on it and rule the world himself, but he became entranced by that idea. Outside, Charlos had Shirahoshi apprehended to be his pet. Leo and Sai attempted to stop the World Noble, but they were attacked by Rob Lucci as CP-0 came to assist Charlos. Lucci stated that Charlos could do whatever he wanted as a god, and Neptune, who had already become disillusioned with living on the surface world, decided to attack Charlos and forsake Otohime's dream. However, Donquixote Mjosgard, the World Noble that Otohime had saved 10 years ago, came in and hit Charlos with a massive spiked club and ordered the release of Shirahoshi, wishing to repay his debt to the Ryugu Kingdom. Mansherry healed Shirahoshi's bruises, and Mjosgard promised to protect the princess from any more threats during the Reverie. Meanwhile, Jewelry Bonney disguised herself as the queen dowager of the Sorbet Kingdom, Connie, in order to infiltrate the Domain of the Gods where the World Nobles lived. She managed to sneak past the Celestial Dragon gate when Rosward came to see the injured Charlos. She also saw that Rosward was riding on Bartholomew Kuma, the Shichibukai and former king of the Sorbet Kingdom who had become a slave-to-rent for the World Nobles. The infiltrating revolutionaries saw this as well as they hid underground. They reflected that Kuma's enslavement was a statement to never defy the World Nobles and decided to go ahead with a do-or-die mission to rescue Kuma. Reverie Begins: The World on the Verge of Cleansing Fujitora summoned Cobra and Dold to meet with him, and some time after this meeting, all the royals gathered around a table to begin the first day of the Reverie conference. Meanwhile, the Five Elders stated that Cobra had requested a meeting with them, and talked about the increasing chaos in the world possibly necessitating a great cleansing. They headed for the Empty Throne, upon which sat the mysterious Im. Kneeling before Im, the Five Elders requested to learn the name that Im had deemed the "light" that must be extinguished from history. Story Impact *Several characters make their first appearances in the manga after the timeskip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Crocodile, Koby, Helmeppo, Marshall D. Teach, Van Augur, Doc Q, Avalo Pizarro, Moda, Inazuma, T-Bone, Monkey D. Garp, Charlos, Doberman, Strawberry, Lacroix, Kaku , and Rosward. **The Blackbeard Pirates only appear as silhouettes. **Karasu, who was partly shown in Chapter 593, is formally introduced. **Gion and Tokikake make their first appearance in the main storyline. **Donquixote Mjosgard is seen in the present for the first time. *Neptune plans to declare that Fishman Island is under the Straw Hats' protection. *Helmeppo is revealed to possess Kenbunshoku Haki. *Luffy's bounty is raised to 1,500,000,000. **Luffy is now considered by at least the World Economic Journal and the general public to be the "Fifth Emperor of the Sea" after being recognized for his actions in Totto Land. **The world now knows about the existence of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and Luffy's relationship with Sabo. *Sanji's bounty is raised to 330,000,000. **Sanji's wanted conditions changed back to "Dead or Alive". **Sanji's poster now has his full name Vinsmoke Sanji, making Sanji's relationship to the Vinsmoke Family public. *The Germa Kingdom's affiliation with the World Government is revoked. *The Revolutionary Army escaped the destruction of Baltigo and they moved their base of operations to the Kamabakka Kingdom. *Dragon decides to declare war on the World Nobles during the Reverie. *The executives of the Revolutionary Army are introduced: Morley, Belo Betty, Lindbergh, and Karasu. *Ryokugyu makes his first real appearance though not fully shown. *Fujitora and Ryokugyu were talking about Vegapunk and his completion of an invention that would make the Shichibukai obsolete. *Sai plans to cut ties with his kingdom. *Doflamingo is shown in solitary confinement and he believes that there will be assassins coming after him. *A mysterious figure known as Im is introduced. **The Five Elders are shown to be subordinate to Im, implying that the latter is the true head of the World Government. **Im has shown a hostile interest in Luffy, Blackbeard, Shirahoshi, and Vivi, having cut apart pictures of the first three while holding a picture of the fourth. *A straw hat is kept in a secret chamber in Mary Geoise, which Im has access to. *According to Big Mom, Kaido owes her a huge favor and they used to work together. *A group named Rocks is mentioned by Garp and said that Rocks' era came before Roger's. *The Empty Throne is revealed. **800 years ago, the twenty kingdoms that founded the World Government made a pledge in front of the throne, cementing that the world's kings are equal among each other. The pledge is followed and re-enacted by all kings allied with the World Government. **Sterry has shown interest in taking the throne for himself, violating the pledge. **Despite the pledge, a mysterious person called Im is allowed to sit on the throne. *** Even the Five Elders bow before Im *Kaku is confirmed to be part of CP-0. *Charlos attempts to forcibly take Shirahoshi into his possession, but is stopped by Mjosgard, a fellow World Noble who was once saved by Otohime. **Mjosgard now considers himself a human thanks to Otohime, unlike the other World Nobles, who view themselves above humanity. *Bartholomew Kuma is revealed to be the Sorube Kingdom's former king and is currently a slave for rent of the World Nobles. **Sabo, Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu plan to rescue Kuma. *Jewelry Bonney infiltrates Mary Geoise for an unknown objective. Trivia *One Piece's editor Takuma Naito stated that he does not consider the Reverie Arc a full arc, as it is planned to be very short. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation ca:Arc del Reverie fr:Arc Rêverie ru:Арка Совета Королей Category:Story Arcs